Accross The Miles
by goldenshadows
Summary: Someone with a grudge against Ray is determined to destroy him, by endangering the one person he loves most. And just when his life is finally falling into place. Sequel to Surprises. RayNeela
1. Perfection

This is a sequel that I came up with for my other ER fic Surprises, so you might want to read that first. It is an AU, but only in the fact that I chose which ER storylines to include and it doesn't follow a strict timeline on the show…although it is set somewhere in series 12. All you really need to know about my other story is Neela/Ray had a one night stand and Neela became pregnant. Michael Gallant never came back from Iraq and she and Ray are now together. But it would still be nice if you read that first, if you haven't already!

I'm not sure about the title of this one yet, so it might change, but this was all I could think of. I hope all of you who read the first one, enjoy this story as well.

_**Across The Miles**_

_**Chapter One - Perfection**_

"How about Rebecca?" suggested Ray.

"No."

"Sally?"

"No!"

"Jason?" Finally he gave up and Neela barely caught the book of baby names in time as he threw it at her. "Well, you try. Everytime I think of something you throw it back at me.!"

Neela tried to control the expression on her face, but eventually she had to laugh. He just looked so serious it was amusing. "Oh, Ray I'm sorry," she finally managed. "It's just…Nothing can go wrong in this. What happens if when he or she grows up, they end up hating their own name? If I screw that up, what else is likely to happen? I just want everything to be perfect."

Ray, finally understanding, sighed patiently and came to sit by her. "Well, for one thing you won't screw up anything, trust me. That'll probably be all me."

"Things would go a lot easier if we could find out if it was a boy or a girl," she teased him.

He shook his head. "NO!"

Then He leaned forward for a quick kiss….because it had only been several minutes since the last one they shared. As usual, his lips lingered on hers for a few extra seconds…or it could have been hours….longer then absolutely necessary. "Ray," she said, breaking them apart softly, but sternly. "We're late."

"We always are," he said, shrugging off her concerns.

"I mean really late."

"I don't care."

She frowned at him then and stood up to grab her coat and bag. "You will care when this kid needs to go to school and we're broke!"

"See, this is why we're together," he grinned casually. "You help to keep me in line!"

"And you help keep me out of line every now and then." she nodded. "We make a great team. You do realise this kid doesn't stand a chance right?"

"Especially if it has the name Rupert, anyway," he said glancing once more at the baby book as if it was cursed. "You're right though," she went on, putting on her coat. "Eventually, I'm sure we'll find the…Ray? What is it? Come on…we've got to get moving."

Ray hadn't moved an inch since they'd been talking and his care free attitude had faded. He looked like a man with a lot on his mind and it made her wonder. "Could you come back over here a sec?" he asked hesitantly.

She walked forward a little bit. "Ray, you're making me nervous here. What are you up to?"

He took her hand and began to kneel on the floor, and she thought her heart would stop beating. "I know technically, this should wait until tonight. I mean, I did have a table all booked. But they say we should wait until the perfect moment and I swear, when we get a chance, we'll do the fancy meal, champagne and the whole nine yards. But I've just got this feeling. If I don't do this now…something might go wrong. I mean, it is us right?"

"Spit it out Ray," she smiled down at him. From his pocket he produced a small black box, something Neela was sure she'd never see in her life. He opened it and it was lined with velvet. The ring was made of white gold, with a solitaire diamond sparkling in the light.

"Will you marry me?" it slipped out in a nervous rush and she answered just as quickly, almost instantly.

"Yes."

"I remembered you liked white gold and diamonds…" he struggled to say as he slipped it on. "Abby mentioned it so…I hope I got it right."

"So Abby knew?" Neela asked, but she was too happy to be mad. "She's good at keeping secrets then." She pulled him to his feet. "You got everything right. But…isn't this a bit crazy? Or fast…or something?"

"Well, I figure we're having a baby. Besides, it feels like we've been here longer somehow."

"I can't wait to tell everyone," she gushed as they walked outside.

"I think they're still recovering from the fact we're together."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day past by in a hectic whirlwind of colours and sounds as usual, so fast that neither Ray or Neela had time to stop and enjoy their day with their colleagues. Neela had planned a night out with those members of staff who were lucky enough to have their shift end at the same time. On his break, Ray asked Frankto ring up to the OR.

"Hey, is Neela up there?" Frank asked in his usual abrupt way. "Barnett just wants to check what time they're meeting people tonight."

"You're invited," Ray added hastily to him.

Rolling his eyes, Frank listened attentively to the person on the other end. Then he nodded and hung up. "She's not up there. Probably on her break too."

Ray nodded. "She's probably around here someplace. I'll just catch up with her later." In several hours time…he was still looking.

TBC


	2. Missing

**By the way, this story is set another month after surprises….**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Missing**_

Where was Neela? That was the question that people were thinking….but none more so then Ray. He told himself everything was fine, that his anxious feelings that morning had meant nothing and that she had gotten held up assisting in a surgery. The fact that reception up there had no clue where she was, neither did Doctor Albright, meant nothing. Most of them were new and probably had no idea who she was anyway. That was what he kept telling himself.

Taking the initiative as people were getting restless, he moved them on to the bar, paging Neela that he would have a drink waiting for her. As the evening wore on and more people joined from work, still no sign of her.

"So, where is this fiancé of yours I keep hearing about? Get sick of you already?" Greg Pratt asked him ordering them both a drink.

"She'll be here," he shot back, venting a little bit of his frustration and anger. He was being made to look like an idiot here. He already felt he had so much to prove to the rest of them and this wasn't helping. Of course, as soon as he thought it, he felt guilty. The only reason he was this mad in the first place was because he was terrified. And when he got scared…not that he would admit it to anyone (except Neela) he got angry and said or thought things he didn't mean. What if something terrible had happened to her? Taking a long sip of the beer in front of him, he told himself over and over that that wasn't the case at all.

What would happen when they were officially married and he carried on like this? He couldn't worry every time she stepped out the door right? She'd kill him….or he'd end up driving himself crazy. It wasn't a pretty picture. But there was that voice at the back of his head again, whispering darkly to him. But this is different. She arranged tonight….and it's still getting later and later……

Finishing the drink he ordered another in hopes of silencing his worries, and walked over to the pool table with Pratt……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Night Dr Rasgotra," said Amy as Neela dropped off some forms Albright had passed to her. Neela smiled in response to the new reception girl.

"Night," she said happily. She couldn't even stay mad at Albright, for letting her start the surgery elective and then treat her like she was a child. Usually it would have had her seething long into the night but today….

"Congratulations to you and Ray, by the way," Amy went on in her usual bright and bubbly manner.

"Thanks!"

"You know, you're really lucky," Amy went on as she cleared away the files.

Neela nodded. "Don't I know it!"

"Oh, by the way?" Amy called out to her as she left. "There's someone waiting for you downstairs….said he was one of your ER patients when you worked down there. He needs to talk to you."

Neela frowned, not recognising the name. "Uh…can't I talk to him tomorrow? I have to be somewhere," she glanced at her watch, "A long time ago!"

Amy shrugged. "He said it was urgent."

Nodding, Neela walked downstairs, curious to find out who this was. When she got down there she didn't see anyone that she should recognise. Then the guy standing by the vending machine turned around to smile at her. She smiled back and walked over. He was pretty ordinary really. He seemed like he would blend in anywhere, he talked quietly almost in a whisper, but seemed nice enough.

His problem wasn't as bad as she had feared, and she prescribed him a months worth of antibiotics. "I hope I've been able to help," she finished quickly, hurrying outside, hoping she would be able to get a cab, and that Ray wouldn't be all that mad at her. It was ironic, as she walked further away from the hospital into the darkness outside that Ray was the last thing she thought of, because he was thinking about her at that moment as well.

She suddenly felt herself being grabbed from behind, pulled into an area out of sight from the streetlight and out of view from the hospital. Although she tried to struggle and fight free as much as she could, she soon had to give up. Not only was the guy too strong for her but she had to think of the baby.

"Keep still," the low voice whispered at her fiercely and she felt what could only be a gun pressed against her back.

Where was everyone when she needed them? She thought desperately. Usually this area was crawling with paramedics rushing from ambulances, doctors and nurses. But it was a pretty quiet night tonight, and she realised with horror she was partly to blame for that.

"I want you to do exactly what I tell you," the voice went on. "You understand? I don't want to hurt you unless I have to. But if you won't stop making a scene…you want your baby to be ok don't you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Tell me you'll do what I say," he commanded her and helplessly she relented and was still. She felt his grip on her arm tighten as he led her away.

TBC


	3. Searching For Neela

_**Chapter Three**_

It was now three o'clock in the morning. Ray was staring anxiously at the phone, although he wasn't expecting anything to actually happen. He didn't know what he was expecting. He knew what he wanted….Neela to show up, safe and sound and tell him it had all been a cruel joke.

"She's gong to be fine Ray," said Abby comfortingly, placing a hand softly on his arm and sitting down next to him. "Remember, I've gone through this…and I'm still here right? I made it and so can she."

"I heard about that," he nodded. "Thanks Abby." Ray glanced up at Luka, who had also stayed with them and noticed him stiffen at the unwanted memory, but he wisely didn't say anything.

"Here you go," said Sam as she and Pratt came in from the kitchen. Ray was grateful for them all being there and he hoped they knew that. Out of everyone at the hospital, they were the closest to Neela. Well…maybe not Luka, Ray was sure he had stayed for Abby. "Just the way you like it," Sam continued, handing him the coffee. Ray nodded and took a sip.

"So, any word from the cops?" asked Greg. Ray shook his head.

"Why would there be?" he said wearily. "I called them an hour ago to report her missing. They said they've got someone looking into it….until tomorrow there's not a whole lot we can do."

"There's got to be something," Abby insisted.

Ray stood up and looked at them all. "Look, thanks," he said. "But…you've got work tomorrow, you don't have to stay. But I'm gonna hit the streets…see if I come up with anything."

"It's not safe out there Ray…I'll come with you," said Greg, instantly at his side.

"We'll all go…." started Abby, but this time Luka did interrupt.

"Uh….Abby, I don't think it's a good idea. You're pregnant too remember? You need rest."

"If you think for one minute that I'm staying behind Luka…." Abby fumed in anger. "I think Luka's right," put in Sam, unhelpfully. "You guys should take care of your baby!"

Ray fought against the anger that threatened to explode out of him. He had seen this building up all night, God only knew why Neela had invited all three of them. Sam had been giving the happy couple looks that could kill all night, even though she acted like she was perfectly fine. Ray and the rest of the world knew that she wasn't.

"Thanks for your input," snapped Abby. "I can take care of myself."

"Have you been through this before?" asked Luka quietly. "You don't know what to expect…."

"So you're on her side now….Ray wait!"

He shook his head, mad at all of them and at fate, or destiny or whatever God was out there. He didn't know what to believe anymore. If Neela lived through this, he'd believe in anything. "I'm through with waiting. Either you come or you don't."

Sam looked away guiltily and then followed Abby out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neela sat stiffly in the front seat of the car, trying to avoid eye contact with her kidnapper. It was such a cliché, she thought. Things like this didn't happen to normal people. They happened to celebrities or people who had won the lottery or were involved in drugs. But not to people like her. She'd been generally good in her life hadn't she? What had she done to deserve this? But then, bad things often happened to good people didn't they. For instance, it seemed that good stars or singers disappeared within a week, people who won the lottery were often rich anyway or abused the money they'd been gifted with and people involved in drugs were usually good people involved with a bad crowed. So she guessed it made sense really

"Try to look normal," he was saying calmly. "Look straight ahead, no sudden movements. Don't give anything away."

Normal? She didn't even know what that was anymore. But she would try anyway. "Ok."

For a few seconds she watched the road outside, and then turned to face him again. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" He didn't answer and she was painfully aware of that gun that was somewhere. "At least tell me where we're going?"

"Just shut up and let me think!"

She shut up and decided to think of Ray instead.

_The beach stretched out for miles with golden sands and a fantastic ocean view. She felt the hot rays of sunlight on her and a slight breeze lifted her hair. Looking down she saw she was wearing the traditional white wedding dress with silver sandals on her feet._

_She felt Ray wrap his arms around her and she smiled happily. "You're beautiful," he whispered to her softly. _

_She held out her hand and stared at the wedding ring on her finger and realised she was crying. "I miss you," she told him._

"_I haven't gone anywhere," he said back in surprise. "I'll never leave you."_

"_I hope so…." there was a sudden crash of thunder and she looked up to see clouds moving across the sky……_

Neela was rudely jolted awake and realised the car had stopped.

**I know, very short chapter! But I don't have a lot of time to write. It's my birthday tomorrow so I'm hoping you leave lots of reviews as birthday presents to me! (It will lighten up a bit in later chapters, it won't all be angst!) Hope you liked it. **


	4. A Phone Call

_**Chapter Four**_

They stood in the apartment that was filled with shadows as the curtains were tightly closed and no lights were on except a dim lamp. Neela wrapped her arms round her, shivering in the chilled air.

"Here, take this," the guy said to her, busily hurrying around gathering up his belongings. She looked at his offerings in surprise. She took the crisps and bottled water.

"It's poisoned?" she questioned him and he rolled his eyes.

"Listen Rasgotra. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead got it? I wouldn't hesitate believe me." She did. Everything about him told her he was capable of anything….his nervous energy, the way his voice shook. He was right on the edge and anything could tip him over.

She took in his appearance. He had longish brown hair and cool grey eyes, average height. He looked like any ordinary average person…and she'd seen him before. In the hospital just before she left, she had treated him.

"I take it you don't really need the antibiotics then," she sat down and ate her crisps.

"Huh? Oh right, no." he was retrieving some money…it looked like a lot from where she was sitting.

"So why bother coming in?" she had to keep him talking, keep his mind off his real agenda…whatever that was.

"For a doctor you don't know much do you? I had to make sure people saw me. I spoke to the nurses earlier…gave them my name. So I have an alibi for the time of your disappearance if the cops decide to check me out."

She nodded. "Why would they want to do that?"

"In case you didn't notice, I'm not the nicest guy on the planet. You should count yourself lucky girl, that I haven't done worse to you. Truth is…I feel kinda sorry for you. This whole mess isn't even your fault. But we all have a part to play, right? You'd better eat that….you won't be getting any morefor a while."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray sat in the police station. It was now two days since Neela's disappearance. He hadn't found anything on the streets of Chicago with the others, he hadn't been expecting to. But he couldn't just sit and do nothing…everyone knew the longer it went on, well, the less chance there was of finding the one who was missing.

"Look Mr Barnett," said the police woman in front of him kindly. "We are doing everything we possibly can to help your case. We've put her profile up on the computer and we've taken all of her details. I know this must be very traumatic for you and if you need to talk to anyone about this…."

"I know it's your job to calm me down," he told her. "That's why they sent you, right? But I don't want to be calm. Neela isn't just some case. I know you get things like this everyday but she…you have to find her."

A look of sympathy flickered across the woman's eyes, but then the professional mask went back up. "Maybe you could look around all the places she hung out. Ask her friends and family? At the end of the week they'll assign an officer to the case…I mean, to Miss Rasgotra's disappearance. Then we'll talk about the media. Talks on television or the newspaper can be very effective in drawing out who you're looking for, or if anyone has seen her or the person who kidnapped her. . In the meantime I suggest you get some rest. You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't. And thanks i guess."

Just as he stood up to leave, his mobile started to ring. He answered it almost instantly. "Neela?"

"Close, but no such luck mate." The voice on the other end sounded vaguely familiar. He should recognise it, but he didn't.

"You've seen her? Where is she?"

There was a laugh. "She's right here Ray, she's in the car. And she's fine…for now."

Ray glanced up at the policewoman…he remembered her name now. Grace Taylor. She was looking at him in concern. "What do you want? Who are you? Let me talk to her!"

"Would have thought you'd have recognised me by now. But that doesn't matter Barnett. Don't worry; I'll soon let you know what I want."

Before Ray could do anything the guy hung up. In a fit of frustration, he threw the mobile across the room.

"Ray?" asked Taylor, walking over to pick up the phone.

"It was him. The bastard who took her. I should know who he is but I can't remember. Can you trace the call?"

She nodded. "Just remember, he's probably calling from a pay phone, so we won't get an exact location. But it's a start. We can ask around for eye witnesses see what comes up ok?"

Ray hoped it was soon rather then later. And for now, all he could do was go back to the ER, the last place he wanted to be. But at least it would help keep his mind off things.

"I promise we'll do everything we can to find them Ray."

He barely even heard her.

**TBC. You will find out who has kidnapped Neela soon, I promise!**


End file.
